205 Live (May 29, 2018)
The May 29, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the PNC Arena in Raleigh, North Carolina on May 29, 2018. Summary The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher looked to continue their momentum and prove they are a truly dominant force in a tag team battle against The Lucha House Party’s Kalisto and Lince Dorado. Keeping a close eye on the action as a guest commentator, Drew Gulak made sure to promote his vision for a better WWE 205 Live while criticizing The Lucha House Party and saying he’s a fan of Kendrick and Gallagher. As the match got underway, the quickness of Lince Dorado and the aggression of The Brian Kendrick led to a momentary stalemate before The Golden Lynx gained a sizable advantage and tagged in Kalisto. The former Cruiserweight Champion maintained the pace of the battle, and the teamwork between the lucha brothers kept Kendrick reeling. However, Gentleman Jack seized an opportunity to tag himself in and swung momentum back in his favor at Dorado’s expense. The British Superstar’s advantage would be quelled as Kalisto made his way back into the ring and used his speed to put Gallagher on defense. As Gallagher tagged in The Man with a Plan without Kalisto noticing, Kendrick capitalized and took control of the match. To Gulak’s delight, Gallagher and Kendrick showed off their aggression and technical prowess, forcing Kalisto on defense. Showing off his resilience, the former Cruiserweight Champion managed to temporarily take down Gallagher and Kendrick, allowing a fired up Golden Lynx to dominant his opponents at a breakneck pace. In full control of the bout, Dorado prepared to secure the win by ascending the ropes. Refusing to permit a high-flying move, Gulak left the announce table and knocked Dorado off the top rope, allowing Kendrick to apply The Captain’s Hook for the win. Competing in his home state of North Carolina, Cedric Alexander was well-aware of the high-stakes nature of his WWE Cruiserweight Championship defense against a hungry Buddy Murphy. With his mother, brother and friends in attendance, The Soul of WWE 205 Live was focused on the challenge of defending his title. Murphy was determined to prove that he is a juggernaut and that his hard work and dedication to competing in the Cruiserweight division would lead him to victory. WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick shared his excitement before the match, assuring that no matter who emerges victorious, they will have his full support. As the opening bell sounded, Murphy feigned a handshake, and the two competitors immediately grappled, leading to a standoff of power and agility that briefly gave Murphy an advantage before a series of counters showed off how prepared both Superstars were for the contest. Finally taking control with a brilliant dropkick and fending off Murphy’s power, Alexander again forced Murphy to the outside and drove him over the announce table. Seemingly in control, The Soul of WWE 205 Live stood atop the table too long, allowing Murphy to recover and drop Alexander back-first on the table. Using the ring apron and the barricade to his advantage, Murphy began targeting the champion’s back, bringing Alexander back into the ring and unleashing furious kicks and powerful throws into the corner. Reeling from Murphy’s methodical aggression, The Soul of WWE 205 Live struggled to regain his composure as the challenger wisely remained focused on his opponent’s lower back. However, Cedric is one of the most resilient Superstars in any division, and he battled back with precision strikes before launching into the air, only to be stopped by Murphy. Once again in control, Murphy began targeting Alexander’s back and charged forward, only to be met with a perfectly timed superkick. Regaining their composure, Alexander and Murphy exchanged blows, and the champion caught Murphy’s leg and delivered a huge elbow strike. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Alexander took down Murphy on the outside and again inside the ring and nearly secured the victory. Refusing to give up, Murphy struck back with a huge boot to the face and a gravity-defying drive of his own to the outside. It wasn’t enough to keep the champion down as they continued to battle with the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats, even as Murphy nearly claimed the title following a running suplex. Unable to secure the pinfall, Murphy attempted a second suplex on the ring apron, but Alexander countered and dropped Murphy face-first onto the apron. Both Superstars narrowly beat the official’s 10-count and once again exchanged punishing blows. The Australian Superstar again nearly secured the win with an innovative DDT, and the two Cruiserweights again threw down in the center of the ring. Again taking advantage, Murphy unleashed a sequence of attacks resulting in a number of near-falls. Looking to finish The Age of Alexander, Murphy taunted the champion before throwing him into the ropes. Incredibly, Alexander countered and landed a pair of perfect kicks before quickly executing the Lumbar Check for a hard-fought and well-earned victory. After the match, Alexander celebrated inside the ring before greeting his mother and brother at ringside to share the elation. Results ; ; *Gentleman Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick defeat The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) (w/ Gran Metalik) (7:11) CAGEMATCH inmates: 8.12 *Cedric Alexander © defeats Buddy Murphy (20:06) to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Carmella © defeats Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-29-18 205 Live 1.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 2.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 3.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 4.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 5.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 6.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 7.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 8.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 9.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 10.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 11.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 12.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 13.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 14.jpg 5-29-18 205 Live 15.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #79 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live # at WWE.com * [ 205 Live # on WWE Network] Category:2018 events